


Just Like Always

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage, implied by mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is almost as if she is avoiding him, and he isn't sure if he really wants to seek her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Always

     It wasn't something that happened quickly, but rather over time: Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri began to lose interest in each other. It wasn't so much a difference in hobbies and personality, but rather the disappearance of a spark, something invisible that he could have sworn was there several weeks ago. It is almost as if she is avoiding him, her hair suddenly swinging around the corner when the subject changes to their relationship, and he isn't sure if he really wants to seek her out.

     But when Naegi wakes up one night—and they haven't been sleeping together, they've been on opposite sides of the bed, not touching, not facing each other, existing as two completely unrelated beings—and he can hear her crying ever so quietly, he does not roll over and go back to fitful, restless sleep. Instead, he carefully crawls to her side of the bed and sits her up and wraps his arms around her and asks what's wrong—just because he is Naegi and she is Kirigiri and he will always care about her no matter what. And after she shudders out a breath to calm and stablize her, she tells him:

     "I miss you."

     His breath catches in his throat because he expected tearful words of divorce and court appearances, but he manages to choke out "I miss you, too" before she's crying again, and he's crying, and they're holding each other with hands grasping frantically to provide and recieve comfort, and now he is kissing her hair the way she used to like and she is rubbing circles in his back and he is rocking her back and forth on his lap and she is smiling through her tears and now—

     —and now she is kissing him, and it has been so long since they just _kissed_ , and it is plain and simple and curious, as if they are back in their first days together, the days in which Kirigiri would talk to Naegi about her cases as he nodded his head as if he understood, and it is as if they are each discovering once again every little bump and scar and freckle on the other's body. And now he is running his hands through her long, silvery hair and she is skimming her thumbs over his collarbone and they know, they know that they still love each other more than they've ever loved anyone else, and they can't just give up, not after everything—

    They slept more peacefully that night than they had in months, with each of their fingers threaded through the others' and her lips ghosting across the curve of his neck, just how they fit together.

     Just like always.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't supposed to ever be more than a half-awake series of texts but i couldn't resist, yeah? hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
